August is Over
by theycallherkaush
Summary: -"We were careless hearts who got caught up in this."— Because life isn't a modern day fairytale. Liz/Preston. For the Black Sheep Challenge.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I meant to get this out a L O N G time ago. The last day of August, actually. Cuz, you know, with the title and everything? Anyways, it took much longer than that. You should know that this is more serious than most of my fun-shots. But, I did have fun writing it in that tone. Contains a bit of angst, but not that much. At first, I was going to make this a one-shot, but it's veering towards a two-shot. Maybe a three-shot. Anywho, here's the prologue.**

_Inspiration brought to you by: WTK's song "August Is Over" and Gossip Girl's latest episode, _The Treasure of Serena Madre.

**Summary: -"**_**We were careless hearts who got caught up in this."— Because life isn't a modern day fairytale. Liz/Preston. For Black Sheep Challenge.**_

Disclaimer: If you actually think I'm Ally Carter, then you need to see a therapist. 

_Say a prayer  
The summer nights are dead  
The fall is coming  
We were careless hearts  
Who got caught up in this_

"So," she said, eyes lingering on the pavement that stood flat so many feet under her.

"So," he repeated, standing behind her, near the edge of the bed in the hotel room.

"August is over, you know." It was a statement. One proven by the days getting shorter, the nights emerging faster and the sun saying goodbye way too soon.

"Yeah." Preston nodded.

"What do we do now?" Liz wondered as she turned around, finally looking into his eyes.

"I guess… we just go back to our old lives." There was regret in his voice.

"I don't think I want to," Liz sighed.

Preston looked at her. "We have people to get back to. You have-"

"Jonas." Her sweetheart, and she couldn't face hurting him. She was, after all, the picture perfect girlfriend.

"And I have Macey." Another fact.

_No shit. _She wanted to say. But that wasn't so Liz-esque, now was it? It would be _so_ much easier if she could just have him to herself. Wasn't there any way that she could could be with Jonas and Preston. But no. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She replied, "Yeah." That word seemed to peek out in this conversation often.

"We can't disappoint them." He pointed out.

"So instead we're disappointing ourselves."

They looked at each other, wondering how they ever got caught in this situation. They didn't mean to bump into each other on a mission in France. They didn't want admit that they were lusting after one another. And they definitely didn't need to tell anyone that they had sex… many times.

**A/N: Short, I know. That's because it's the prologue. So, what'd you think? Make sure to put it in a review. The more I get, the faster the first chapter will be up. And it's already halfway done. In other news, fun-shot #3 (The Naked Truth) has been posted. =) **


	2. Part I: When the Lines Blur

Notes: Gabe Saporta is quite hot. In other words, many thanks to the iantastical (all copyright goes to Kiwi) people who reviewed and favorited and alerted.

_Inspiration brought to you by: All Time Low _Damned If I Do You (Damned If I Don't) and Matt Nathanson _Come On Get Higher (song used throughout the story)._

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these things on my stories. So I'm writing it here beforehand. Uh, disclaimed.**

* * *

Part I – When the Lines Blur

* * *

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

It was the first day of summer, and Liz Sutton was spending it in the streets of Paris. No, she wasn't here on a romantic getaway with her beloved, she was here because the CIA wanted her to test out a new scientific theory involving rubber bands, helium, and acid in the headquarters resting in France.

As she looked around at the small bistros, cute boutiques, and couples _french _kissing (notice the pun) on the well worn streets, she couldn't help but think what it would be like to actually come here with Jonas.

W O N D E R F U L. There was no doubt about it. If she were here with her other half, it would be wonderful.

After letting out a longing sigh, she picked herself up from the chair on which she was sitting, threw away the remnants of the biscotti that she had picked at, and started to walk off, heading away from the tiny café, back into the realm of spies, while leaving behind the mystical world of Paris.

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

Summer. It was meant to be spent with your girlfriend. Kissing heatedly in the pool, stealing chaste's wherever and whenever you see her and gazing under the moonlight, using clichéd lines to make her fall even more in love with you. But that didn't seem to be the situation for Preston Winters, who was stuck following the CIA's directions to complete a mission. What makes it worse was the fact that the mission took place in the over romantic city of lights, more commonly known as Paris.

He groaned. It was one thing to spend time away from your significant other, but it was another to see couples basically humping each other on the street. In broad daylight.

Gritting his teeth as he saw yet another couple – this one where the guy, sitting in a chair that was placed next to a table outside of a café, was pulling harshly on his girlfriend's hair as he stuck his tongue down her throat while the girl, legs placed around her boyfriend's hips started moaning and squeezing herself to come closer to the guy – Preston made his way to his hotel suite.

_They should at least have the decency to get a room. _

His stomach growled and Preston realized that the last thing he had eaten was the bag of overly-salted peanuts that were served on the plane.

On instinct, he headed to the nearest café to get a sandwich to fill him up before he could go to the hotel and consume a real meal.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

Concentrating on what he would be buying, it was no surprise that he wasn't paying attention (a bad idea, due to the fact that he was a spy) and bumped into a petite blonde on his way in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologized, looking down at her.

"Preston?" Her eyes glittered as she said his name. He smiled.

"Lizzie! What are you doing here?" His face was contorted into a look of confusion and surprise.

"I'm here on behalf of the CIA," she whispered, and for a moment, her face went glum. But then it reverted back. "I'm testing out a new theory. You?"

"The team sent me here to do a mission."

She nodded. "Macey must've been furious that she couldn't tag along."

"There'll be other trips." Preston grinned. "So. You wanna meet me at my hotel suite? I don't start my mission until tomorrow and I've got some time to kill. Besides, all these kissing couples are making me depressed."

"I know," she replied, eyes wondering over to the window where she noticed the couple kissing passionately. "Yeah," she said a minute after she was done observing them. "I just have to go to the office here for a minute - drop off my report. But I can come by later."

"Great." After jotting down where he was relocating, Liz thanked him and headed out, briefcase in hand, to headquarters.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said_

Headquarters, as ridiculous as it may sound, was located in a meat shop. It came equipped with a burly man donning a white apron (that was clearly stained), a huge glassy counter covering the perimeter of the shop, and the stench of raw meat.

As Elizabeth Sutton took in her surroundings – a pale woman asking for some chicken, a man chattering away on his phone while scouring the display of uncooked meats, an African woman standing silently in line – she dutifully crept into the line, patiently waiting so she could get into headquarters.

Seven minutes and thirty-two seconds later, she stepped up to the counter and asked, "Do you sell sausage?"

The butcher, narrowing his eyes, responded, "No, miss. But I am certain that if you look in that closet right over there," he pointed to a door near the spice display, "you can find some nice sausage mix. And there's a shop right across the street that sells it."

After smiling her thanks to the butcher, Liz made her way toward the brass door and rapidly twisted open the knob. One more step and her retinas were scanned into the CIA's laser eye scan, signaling the pantry shelf to slide over.

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

Preston was officially bored. He was sitting in his hotel room, one which had four rooms - a kitchen, a living room and two bedrooms (overall, setup wasn't too shabby). But with no one to talk to and nothing to accomplish, all he could do was turn on the television and flip through the channels with a click of his remote.

Finally finding a channel that he was satisfied with, he eased into the pillows of the hotel bed. The next few minutes were spent with Preston watching the TV show eagerly and cracking a grin at the familiar dialogue every once in a while.

Since he was concentrating solely on the show, he didn't hear the soft knock on his door or the sound as it started to creak open. But only once Liz had made her appearance ("Hey Preston – you're door was open, so I thought I'd…") did he sit upright in his bed and make a move to turn off the entertainment system. However, by then, Liz had caught onto what he watching.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

"_Power Rangers?_ Really?" She held back a scoff, and only flashed a smile.

Preston chuckled nervously, averting his eyes and bringing his right hand to the nape of his neck. Dubiously, he looked down at the comforter and brought his eyes back to Lizzie. "Yeah. I mean – yeah. When I was a kid, I used to run around in my green Power Ranger costume and watch this show religiously."

His fingers were inching towards the vermilion colored power button on the remote. But before he had a chance to press it, Liz's hand was placed over his, sending tingles through his whole body.

"Well, don't stop on my account," she breathed, stealing the remote from him. "Besides, when I was younger, I always thought the green Power Ranger was cute."

She hopped next to him on the bed, propping the pillows up so she could see the TV screen properly.

Preston stood up from the bed, feeling somewhat awkward. "Uhm… I'll go make some popcorn." With that, he headed toward the microwave located in the kitchen which was one room over.

_I feel the weight of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

Walking into the kitchen, Preston opened up a small cabinet located on the side of the room and took out the _Orville Popcorn_ box. Then he proceeded to rip out the popcorn bag from the plastic and hastily stick it in the microwave while pressing the 'Popcorn' button. Once the bag started to revolve on the plate inside the kitchen gadget, he let his thoughts consume him…

He couldn't believe this. Elizabeth Sutton was sitting in his bed, watching _Power Rangers _with him. Two weeks ago, if you'd asked him if that was possible, you'd see him cock his eyebrows in incredulity and reply "no" within a heartbeat. Yet, here he was. Truth be told, he'd had a tiny crush on Lizzie for a long time. It wasn't a feeling that developed over time from getting to know her; it was more like the first time he saw her fashioning a lab coat and babbling something really smart that not even he could comprehend, the feelings he had for her… just came to be.

He also couldn't believe that he'd told her about his _Power Ranger_ fetish – something which, if he were being honest with himself, he would've never dared to tell Macey (since he feared she would make some snide remark and use it to somehow blackmail him with it… eventually). With Macey, he always felt as if he needed to hide himself and that he couldn't reveal himself fully. He had felt that for such a long time that Preston just brushed it off and learned to ignore the feeling. _Why did he do that? _

He shook his head, as if that would just put a rift between him and the crazy things popping into his head.

He loved Macey though. And she loved him. They were meant to be together – and everyone knew it. But with the spicy fashionista, he felt something missing. Some little part that just couldn't be fulfilled. And that was beginning to bother the hell out of him. He just wished it would fuck off.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

As the sound of the microwave pulled Preston back into reality, he started to blink several times. It was as if he'd gone to sleep and now just woke up. Then, searching the room for a bowl to put the popcorn in, he pushed open the door of the microwave, taking out the packet.

_Whoosh. _And a millisecond later, Preston dropped the bag, the one that'd scorched his whole left hand. "Shit."

He turned on the sink and let the cold water shower over the burn. He was still glaring at the bag of popcorn, scowling at it as if it was the bag's fault that his hand was searing in pain, when the door crooned open.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love_

"Preston? Is the popcorn done?" Liz's voice was bemused as her eyes dilated from Preston's flushed face to his hand being sprinkled with cold water in the sink to the dropped popcorn bag lying dejectedly on the floor.

Connecting the dots, realization hit her. "Omigosh! Are you alright?"

He answered her with a frown. And then, in an impressively short time, Lizzie rushed over to Preston, jumped up on the counter top and opened the freezer and took out two ice cubes, wrapping them around a piece of _Bounty _tissue paper, turned off the sink and pressed the wrapped up ice pack against Preston's stinging hand – without tripping or hesitation.

He looked at her, awe in his eyes. Noticing this, she crinkled her eyebrows. "What?"

He smiled softly. "Nothing."

The answer made the blonde even more puzzled and Preston just shook his head, thinking about the wondrous Liz, knowing that if Macey had been here, she surely would have laughed at him. He was also thinking that the feeling of her skin on his was a nice one – it made him slightly dizzy, but still.

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works when you're on_

Ten minutes and four ice cubes later, the two were seated on the king sized bed, watching re-runs of _Scooby Doo_. When the duo first came out, Liz carrying the bowl of popcorn and Preston pressing the ice-pack onto his left hand, they were disappointed to find out that the episode of _Power Rangers_ had ended and the credits were already rolling.

As Lizzie shifted to make herself more comfortable on the bed, she giggled, reaching for a handful of popcorn. "I love how Shaggy's the only one cracking jokes when the whole gang is just going through the case."

Preston laughed lightly. "Well, my favorite character has to be Velma. I mean, she's the most important one out of all of them. If it weren't for her, the mystery wouldn't be solved. You've got to love a girl with brains." He looked over at Liz, reaching for the bowl of popcorn.

Instantly, Preston felt Liz's hand in the bowl. His first instinct was to pull away, but then he just let his hand sit there. Touching her hand, but not exactly holding it.

Liz stiffened. His hand was… on hers. _And it felt good. _She turned slowly to look at him, and as if he'd read her mind, he was already facing her. Not knowing she was doing it, Liz wet her lips with her tongue. This minute detail was, however, seen by Preston as he slowly parted his lips and leaned in. But just before kissing Lizzie, he noticed that her eyes were fluttering to a close.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know I kind of stretched out the truth a bit with the popcorn thing, but a writer's gotta do what she's gotta do. Credits to Kas for editing!**

**Things to tell me in a review:**

**- Thoughts on popcorn scene?**

**- Questions on Liz/Preston relationship?**

**- Do you like the Power Rangers and Scooby Doo?**

**- What's your fetish?**

**- Thoughts about next chapter?**

**S.W.I.T.Z**

_**PS - Check out fanfiction(.)com(/)snazzycoolcats. Kas and I have a really good multi-chap coming soon. Yeah. **_


	3. Part II: A Picture's Worth

In The Know: Hello, hello. Long time, no update. Sorry for that, I've been crazy busy with stuff. And, yeah. Preston is a spy. Oh, and **the official BANNER of AIO is on my profile.**

Merry Christmas Eve, all! 

**Live Journal (link on profile) has teasers for all my workings.**

_Inspiration brought to you by: Anarbor _The Brightest Green, _Glee Cast _Bust Your Windows, _DCFC _Photobooth (the song fit perfectly, so I HAD to use it).

**Disclaimer: You really think I own this? **

Part II – A Picture's Worth (a Thousand Words)

* * *

_And everything that I said was true__  
__as the flashes blinded us in the photobooth.__  
__Well I lost track when those words were said,__  
__you took the wheel and you steered us into my bed,__  
__and soon we woke and I walked you home__  
__and it was pretty clear that it was hardly love._

Preston had four pictures in his wallet. The first one, of course, was a portrait of him and Macey, then came the faded sepia vision of his parents, alongside his little teen sister. The last two, however, were of him and Liz. The pictures taken consequently, for the memory took place in a photo booth.

He stared at the mini black and white photos, tracing his hand over their faces.

* * *

_The night was cold. The air abuzz while crystals of frozen water came swaying down to the ground, where the concrete cemented them and turned the snow back to water. Traffic was light, for it was Christmas Eve and everyone was safely tucked in their beds with their loved ones. The clock flashed – it was 10:12. _

_As Liz opened the door of her car, Jack Frost nipping at her nose, she bundled up her coat tighter and walked towards the Victorian brick house. Knocking twice, she waited until the door opened. _

_Preston stood there, eyes red and on the brink of tears. _

_"Hey." Her voice was soft as a feather, but her eyes were knowing.. _

"_Who told you?" he asked, sniffing. _

_"Tina." _

_"Oh." _

_"Yeah." She let out a breath, and they both stood still for a moment, watching Liz's breath turn foggy with the cold air. "So, I'm sorry. For your – uh, for your dad. It's awful. With it being so close to Christmas and everything. You must be devastated." _

_He laughed grimly. "Yeah, devastated." _

_She was quiet for some time, thinking of what to say next. In truth, she had no idea why she had rushed to the car once she'd learned of the news. She should've been working in the lab. "How's your mom? She must be talking it really badly." _

_"Yeah." He took in a sharp breath. "Uh, shouldn't you be spending your holidays with Jonas?" _

_"He's, uh, he's visiting some family." He really wasn't though, it was just a cover. Jonas was still at headquarters, working on some new experiment. _

_"Oh."_

_Liz nodded, only to fill up the awkward silence. If the crickets weren't hiding somewhere because of the cold, they'd be chirping quite loudly. "What about you? Is Macey here? You know, to… console you… and stuff." _

_"She decided to take a break and head up to Milan. Haven't heard a word since a month ago." _

_Liz sighed, getting annoyed that this conversation wasn't going anywhere and also because it was freezing outside. "I'm coming in." And then she pushed her way through the door. _

* * *

_The house was chilly, as if no one bothered to turn up the thermostat in days. Bottles of beer and whisky lay on the counter top of the steel kitchen and with further inspection, Liz could see that the fridge was empty - except for a pack of peas. She loathed peas. _

_Preston walked up behind her. "Listen. You don't have to waste your time here… I'm fine." _

_She quirked an eyebrow. _

_He grumbled something under his breath. "Fine. Make yourself at home." Preston opened up a cabinet and took out a bottle of Jack. _

_"Planning to open a liquor store sometime soon?" Liz questioned. _

_Preston rolled his eyes. "Really. You can leave if you want. I don't care. I don't need anyone to make me feel better." _

_Liz pulled at the wool scarf on her jacket. Then, looking at Preston, she shook her head. _

_"Okay. That's it. No more alcohol." She pulled the bottle out of his hand and threw it in the garbage bag. "We're going out." _

_And without permission, she yanked his arm, steering him towards her car, not bothering to lock the door behind them. _

_* * *_

_"You know, you could have at least let me grab my jacket." The complaining was coming from Preston, who was standing outside _The Fun House_ with Liz. _

_She rolled her eyes. "The cold will do you some good. It'll make you less drunk and more alert." _

_"Yeah, well what if I wanted to be drunk? Ever thought of that?" _

_Lizzie sighed and pushed him towards the door. _

_A minute and forty-five seconds later, Liz had Preston equipped with a glass of water and a plastic cup filled with tokens that had imprinted faces of a bear in a tutu – the official logo of _The Fun House.

_"So…" Liz looked around, "do you wanna play Ski-Ball or Whack-a-Mole first?" _

* * *

_After playing games for an hour and cashing in their tickets for prizes, the two were seated in a booth chewing up all the Tootsie rolls and Smarties they'd gotten._

_"God. My stomach is killing me." Preston groaned as he leaned back, rubbing his stomach. _

_Liz laughed. "Well, that's what you get for drinking three cokes, eating two Popsicles and practically inhaling all the candy that I got."_

"_Hey," Preston upbraided, "quit your complaining. I bought you that pack of Skittles." _

_Liz sighed, and then grinned. "So, where to next? _

_"Where to next? _Where to next? _Are you kidding me?" _

_"Nope. I still have two tokens and I intend to use them." _

_"Okay, how about…" his eyes searched the room quickly, "the photo booth?" _

_Liz's eyes lit up. "Perfect." _

_* * * _

_They were still roaring with laughter once they came out of the booth, Liz bending over and clutching her stomach and Preston covering his mouth to stop laughing. The attempts, however, proved to be of no use since everyone in the fun-emporium stopped what they were doing and immediately looked over to see what the ruckus was about._

_Preston reached over and pulled out the strip containing shots of them sticking out their tongues, making fish faces and putting bunny ears over the other. He then proceeded to rip the roll in half and handed one over to Lizzie. _

_"Why thank you, Sir." Her response contained a horrible British accent and a curtsy that only she could pull off without looking (totally) ridiculous. _

_"My pleasure, Milady." He took her right hand and kissed it. _

_Stopping their charade, they looked at each other, only to begin cracking up a moment later. _

* * *

_"So, did you have fun?" She looked up at him through her lashes. _

_They were seated in Lizzie's car (Toyota Vios) listening to some late-night jazz channel. _

_"No. I had a horrible time." His sarcasm was easily noticed._

_She elbowed him. "But seriously, Preston. Did it get your mind off... things?" She bit her lip and looked past the windshield, where the snow was starting to tap dance its way to the ground. _

_Preston was quiet for a moment, mulling things over. Finally, he just took a breath and, in one jumbled mess said, "Yeah. It got my mind off things." _

_Liz nodded, her eyes aglitter. "Good." _

"_I guess." He brought his hand to the nape of his neck and kept it there. _

_Looking through his window, he could see the silhouette of his house. The _

_Toyota rounded the curb and came to a halt right next to the grassy lawn. Preston opened the door, got out and clicked it shut, looking up at the barely visible stars. Lizzie cracked open the car door, but not before noticing the time on the dashboard (12:00) and came to stand beside Preston._

_"They're pretty, huh?" Liz could make out the nights when she was a young girl in Georgia, lying silently on the grass, spending hours just wondering how the stars could kindle so brightly._

_"Very." Preston agreed, looking at Lizzie and brushing a snowflake out of her hair. _

_She averted her eyes to look back up to the sky. "Merry Christmas, Preston." _

_"Merry Christmas, Lizzie." _

* * *

Liz looked down at the half-roll of film. The edge at the top was torn since Preston took the other half of the roll.

Things had changed so much since that night. The night when she'd heard that Preston's dad had recently passed away and went over to his house to make him feel better. They ended up spending the night at _The Fun House_, playing pointless games like trying to squirt your water gun at a duck to make it knock over.

During the ride back in her car, however, Liz noticed something change between them. She could never place her finger on it though. Those moments they'd spent standing outside Preston's house were the absolute definition of their relationship. And ever since then, they're bond was completely different.

Tucking the picture away at the bottom of her suitcase, she reverted back to her daily routine.

_And as the summers ending,__  
__the cold air will rush your hard heart away.__  
__You were so condescending,__  
__and this is all that's left scraping paper to document.__  
__I've packed a change of clothes and it's time to move on._

**A/N: There. An insight to Liz and Preston's relationship. Oh, and has anyone seen Kas? Because I can't reach her. And she's my newly appointed beta. So this chapter is un-edited. Yeah. I'll have to repost later when she edits it. **

**Things to tell me in a review:**

**- What'd you think of the flashback?**

**- Is Liz from Georgia? If not, where exactly is she from? **

**- What're you doing for the holidays? I'm headed to Caesar Palace in Atlantic City with my 'rents and brother. **

**- Thoughts on chapter.**

**S.W.I.T.Z**


	4. Part III: It Started Out With a Kiss

Under the Pretense: _Mayday Parade_ is so friggen' rad. You should see their new cover with the guy, and the tux. It's snazzy. And ohmygod, you have to check out Lily and Kiwi's new one-shot, **"Tutorials in Bassness". **It's pure glamour. Chuck Bass style, that is. Oh, and thanks to Kas for editing. 

**My Live Journal (linked on profile) has teasers for AIO. Before I post the chapter up. How fab is that? **

Inspiration brought to you by: _The Killers_ Mr. Brightside (hence the title name), _AAR _I Wanna, and _Mayday Parade_ Bruised and Scarred (song used).

**Disclaimer: Does anyone even care if I put this up or not? Disclaimed. **

Part III – It Started Out With a Kiss (How did it End Up Like this?)

Did you know Lizzie's story (Waking Up in Vegas) has the same chapter title? Totally a coincidence. Yeah. 

* * *

_It all goes back to the first kiss__  
__It was the one I thought I'd never miss__  
__Maybe we were one of the lucky ones__  
__Maybe I'm just not quite strong enough_

It was like a trigger – the kiss. Because, as soon as their salty lips touched, that was it. In the glare of the soft TV screen, the popcorn scattered the bed, both of their shirts came off. Her bra unclasped, him taking off his pants.

The jumbled mess of clothes tossed carelessly throughout the suite. The bowl of half eaten popcorn lay upside down, abandoned. Their two bodies tangled into one as the thin screen of the hotel balcony lay still. It was the scene of the crime.

It wasn't fair, what they were doing. Her cheating on her sweetheart, him cheating on his girl – the one he vowed he would have to win over, only in the first moment he saw her. It was a cheat. Like a game of poker, they weren't playing by the rules, they were creating their own. They were finding loopholes and carelessly running in them, wanting to find a way, any way that would make it acceptable. That would make their cheating acceptable. If they were being sensible, they would have taken more care to cover their tracks. They would have taken more care to notice how stupid and idiotic and foolish they were being. Because, in the end, they would be split apart. They knew that. They'd be bruised and scarred and nothing would save them.

But they'd already started this reckless poker game. And it was all or nothing.

So the night went on, and they put more bets on the table, the lights of Paris twinkling in the background. What they both didn't realize was that along with all the people they were betting – Macey, Jonas – they were also putting their own hearts at risk.

* * *

**7:03**

The silhouette of the sun was all she could concentrate on. The room, still tattered messy from the night before, had an air of misery. As soon as she'd woken up, Liz noticed it.

Quickly and silently, she'd gotten up from the bed to stand before the soft screen, still covering the balcony. Then, without sound, she picked up her clothes and got dressed.

The last of the buttons on her blouse fastened, she took her briefcase and headed towards the door, but not before catching a glimpse of Preston. His face was smushed on the pillow, the covers pulled up so his waist was bare, facing the ceiling.

And that's when it happened. Her eyes became glassy as the vivid memories of the night before hit her like a wall of bricks. So she cracked the door open and slipped out of the room, leaving it invisibly.

* * *

**9:29**

Preston woke with a start. The air, chilly, was giving him goose-bumps. Pulling the cover up, he reached over to tug it on Lizzie before she had a chance to wake up from the cold. Eyes quickly wandering around the room, he realized she wasn't there.

_She was gone. _

He got up, picking up his clothes that were shed on the bed from the night before and threw them on haphazardly. With his clothes arranged crookedly, his hair mushed and the red in his eyes from lack of sleep, it looked like he was hungover. In reality, he was anything but.

_Lizzie was gone. _It was like she was etched away from the picture. Preston crinkled his eyes closed and opened them, as if it'd make her magically appear.

He couldn't believe this. With her not being here, it seemed like the events from last night hadn't happened. _Maybe the whole thing was a dream_, he tried to convince himself.

No avail. The events of last night were indeed very real. It wasn't something that he'd conjured up. The popcorn, his burning hand, watching _Power Rangers _and _Scooby__Doo_ and then suddenly kissing. And then suddenly having sex.

This was reality. It wasn't a hallucination. Last night happened.

They happened. But they weren't supposed to happen.

Preston's brain was racking for a solution. She couldn't think that this was a fling, right? He certainly wasn't one for having… casual sex. Especially if it's behind his girlfriend's back.

It was wrong. What they did was truly, really wrong.

But he didn't want to admit it. He really couldn't.

Because even though last night was wrong, it felt so right.

* * *

She needed to fix this. She needed to sit down and think rationally and figure out a way where everything would be alright. A way where Preston and her weren't cheating on other people.

Last night was a mistake. A mistake. _A mistake. _

_It wasn't supposed to happen_, she told herself. She had Jonas, and he had Macey.

One thing just led to another and they just got a little carried away. That was all. Nothing more.

_Just a one time thing. _

She repeated her mantra again and again in her head until it was ingrained in her brain. She and Preston were… _no. _They just couldn't be together. That's how it was. That's how it was meant to be.

* * *

Liz spent the day holed up in her suite. She pointedly ignored the television and the kitchen, writing her report that was to be handed into the lab tomorrow.

_Knock, knock. _

Elizabeth didn't make a move to get up. If someone was watching her, it would appear as if she was deaf and simply couldn't here the door.

A minute later, the door was being pounded. Liz, meanwhile, sat still, acting as if she was inanimate. Then, "Lizzie, I know you're in here. Open the door."

As an afterthought, Preston added, "Please?"

Liz blinked once, the only movement she offered for five minutes, and turned to look at the door.

"Dammit, Liz! Open the freaking door!" She blinked again and put her hands in her lap.

A second or two later, "Fine."

She frowned. Liz didn't think he would give up that easily. Finally, she got up from the plush leathered seat and made a motion to move. However, when the door made a crack, and the bolts came spiraling down, she groaned.

"Before you yell at me for blowing my cover or something," Preston started, moving the door to the side of the corridor, "just know that you gave me no choice."

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but was cut off by Preston – yet again. "I avoided the security cameras, don't worry."

* * *

And then she didn't know what came over her. She smiled at him. This was just like Preston, doing the most unpredictable thing at a time like this, but also making sure he thought everything through, so nothing would go awry. No wonder the CIA recruited him.

But then she caught sight of the popcorn that was stuck on his lapel. And that just brought those memories back. Those horrible memories that were a mistake and that were not to be repeated ever again.

The grim line of her lips set, she looked up at him. The tension was noticeable to any impostor. So thick in fact, that it could be cut with a knife.

And then she said those words that caused a rift in almost every relationship: "Preston, we need to talk."

_This was supposed to be the easy part__  
__but breaking down is what I found hard__  
__Now I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe in__  
__Inside I feel like screaming_

* * *

A/N: Voila. Also, go alert www(.)fanfiction(.)com/~snazzycoolcats. It's a joint account between me and Kas. We're in the process of writing a v-day fic. Oh, and this chapter was very Liz, yes?

**When you review:**

**- Ending scene?**

**- Guess who's going to make an appearance next chapter?**

**- It might be time for a change of scenery. Any suggestions?**

**- On a sad note, this story is ending soon. In, like, 3 chapters. So, anything you want me to know?**

**Oh, and seriously, make sure to review. I mean, it's not like I'm getting paid to write this or whatever, so the only feedback and gratitude I get for writing this is in a review. So, yeah. Review.**

**Ok. Bye.**

**S.W.I.T.Z**


	5. Part IV: Shelter from the Poison Rain

Thanks to Retail: You guys are, like, so snazzy. xD Some of the reviews I got from the last chapter were HIGHlarious.

"Talking's for sissies." (Simi/edwardismyromeo)

"I would pay you, but you know, the recession." (Kiwi)

"I REVIEWED! AREN'T YOU SUPAPROUD?!?!?! I thought the last chapter was Elmo-worthy. I feel so BAD for Preston. It's like, "Whoops cheated on my girlfriend, and the girl I cheated with says 'we have to talk'. Today is just NOT my day. Gawd, I wish I was gay." You know? UPDATE SOON! OR...or...or...I'll...erm...I dunno. Okay, Agent M OUT." (the-ever-so-awesome Malli)

_Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Divi/Topaz (you better get over your sore throat so we can all watch the Superbowl with you.__)_

**As always, LJ is linked on profile. **

**Go to www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)~snazzycoolcats, yeah?**

_Inspiration brought to you by: Boys Like Girls _Learning to Fall_, Vanessa Carlton/U2 Cover _Where the Streets Have No Name (song used).

**Disclaimer: Sales-girl: "Do you need help?" Me: "Nah, I already have a therapist." **

Part IV: Shelter from the Poison Rain

*** * * **

_I want to feel, sunlight on my face__  
__I see that dust cloud disappear without a trace__  
__I want to take shelter from the poison rain__  
__Where the streets have no name_

Preston had only two girlfriends before Macey. This fact was easily accepted thanks to his fetish for plastic watches with cartoon characters embedded on them ("Batman is beyond a cartoon character," he would argue.) and his peculiar obsession with American History. Both relationships had one thing in common - the girl had always broken it off. In a world of theories and truths, Preston had believed that everything in the world could be split into two categories - i.e. pen people and pencil people, sprite drinkers or coke drinkers, and, in this case, dumpers and dumpees. Sad to say that Preston was the latter. Even worse was that he acknowledged the fact.

So, when Liz had blurted those words (those four words that he wished could be taken out of the dictionary and be driven over by a car until they were completely annihilated), the catalyst had been that Preston's shoulders tensed and he stopped walking towards her, mid-stride.

"What?" The only thing he could think of saying at that moment.

"We need to talk." Her gaze was firm, forcing him to distort his eyes to anywhere but her face.

"Um. Yeah, I kind of figured." For a spy, his lying skills weren't up to par. He'd have to remedy that soon.

"Oh. You did?" Confusion was a cute look for her, he thought. _No. Can't be thinking like this. She's about to break your heart, moron._

"Uh, yes."

"So, I guess you want to say something first?" Liz looked at him expectantly.

"Oh! Uh, no. It's ok."

"So, uhm. Last night… it was…" Liz had a hard time putting things into words.

_Amazing? Great? The best sex you've ever had? _Preston's mind had bubbled up various of responses. None of them were, however, used by Lizzie.

"Not good." She took a deep breath, clasping her hands together.

"Not good?" Preston but the side of his bottom lip.

"Oh! No! I mean, it was good, heck, it was _great_… but, you know. Not good." She was so cute when she was frazzled.

"So, it was good but not good?" Preston smiled. His hand suddenly twitched to touch her champagne colored hair.

"Oh, uhm." She looked anxiously at the carpet. Her eyes then slowly gazed to look at his face. "Yeah."

He was suddenly in front of her then. It was like he was Superman and he had super speed. She blinked once, scrunching her nose. _She's just so damn cute._ He cupped her face and leaned in, he couldn't help himself.

* * *

She didn't know what happened next, but she did know that it was not good. But, even so, she didn't stop kissing him back, she didn't stop unbuttoning his shirt, she didn't stop from removing the comforter from the bed and throwing it on top of Preston and herself.

And then it was all wonderful again. It was like their own little world where you could see the daylight and the Eiffel Tower and those French guys with weird moustaches painting the scenery on the pebbled road. Their own little bubble where nothing, other than them seized to exist. It was just Preston, her and Paris. Perfection.

But even if Liz believed in fairy-tales and those princes that came riding in on white horses to whisk you away, she knew that she was the exception to that. After all, she was a spy. And, if it's one thing that spies are taught is that nothing is ever faultless. Nothing was perfect.

So Lizzie stopped living life according to a spy and took everything in the eye of just another southern girl having fun. And falling in love.

* * *

It happened again. _How could she have let it happen again? _Liz was pacing back and forth in the hotel lobby bathroom. She'd locked the door so no other intruder would be able to access the toilets.

The sink turned on, she sat up on the counter top, listening to only the sound of the gushing water.

She couldn't keep doing this. She just couldn't be sleeping with Preston while he was with Macey. It was wrong. But she didn't know how to stop herself from falling in love with him when he was there, looking like that. Being that green Power Ranger that she always thought was adorable.

Without thinking, she flipped open her phone and hit the second speed dial number that she had programmed in.

"Hello?" The British accent coming from the voice was barely noticeable.

Then, not being able to keep it to herself anymore, she quickly stated, "I slept with Preston."

"What?!"

"Uh. Hey, Bex. This is Liz." She looked at the floor guiltily.

"No shit. Now tell me." Her voice was firm, but not accusing.

"Everything?" She questioned.

"From beginning to end, babe."

"So I bumped into him at this coffee shop…"

* * *

"Dude!" Zachary Goode's voice contained nothing but excitement. "You finally got laid!"

"Zach! This is not time for the congrats-on-being-laid speech," Preston chastised. "And besides, I already did it with Macey."

"Yeah, right, man. Macey and you probably only have ABC sex."

"ABC sex?" Preston was almost afraid of the answer.

"Sex on anniversaries, birthdays, and Christmas," he explained.

"Uh… where did you –"

"Urban Dictionary."

"Because every male in the US over 20 visits that site on a daily basis," Preston muttered.

"Hey, at least I don't cheat on my girlfriend."

Preston flinched.

"Too soon?" Zach's voice was knowing.

"Kind of."

A minute later, "So?"

"…so what?"

"How is she in bed?"

"ZACH!"

"Oh, come on, man. Compared to McHenry who's way too uptight, that southern honey must let you have all the control."

_"Zachary Goode, you will shut the hell up right now!" _

"Oh, lookie here. Preston Winters getting his panties in a twist because he fucked another girl in bed." There was a pause. "But, seriously, man. Get over it. It was a one time thing. No biggie."

"Uh, it was kind of, a _two_ time thing," he pointed out sheepishly.

"You and Liz are fuck buddies, now? Cheers, man. Your first –"

"Shut. Up. Zach. Me and Liz aren't… wait. How did you know what Macey's like in bed?"

Twenty-seven seconds later, Zach's voice spoke. "That's a good question! But, uh, the chief's calling me now. Gotta go, man. Have fun with Liz. _Damn with those legs_…" Preston heard a click, then sighed into the phone. Zach was certainly no help.

* * *

"Liz," The Londonite's voice was clear as the sky, "there's only one thing to do you know. Well, one right thing to do, at least."

Elizabeth sighed. "Yeah, I know. Break it off."

"Precisely."

"Do you think I should tell _her_?" Liz wondered in a small voice.

"Bloody hell! Of course not! Liz, I don't know if you know this or not, but Macey can be a real bitch when she wants to be." As an afterthought, "And if she starts a cat fight, I'd be the first one to record everything and post it on YouTube… no offense or anything, Liz."

Lizzie smiled sadly. "Yeah. Ok. I gotta go."

"No problem. Just remember, it can't happen again. Because if it does, you'll be in deep shit." And the dial tone buzzed in Elizabeth's ear.

_Who's to say that I'm not in deep shit already?_

_The cities a flood__  
__And our love it turns to rust__  
__We're beaten and blown by the wind__  
__We're trampled in dust__  
__I'll show you a place__  
__High on a desert plain__  
__Where the streets have no name_

A/N: Finally. After weeks of procrastinating. It's done. ;) Kudos to Kas for editing. 

**Review?**

**- They had sex again. Just saying.**

**- So, I added in new charries. Not who you thought, yes?**

**- Thoughts on Zach/Preston conversation?**

**- www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)~snazzycoolcats**

**- Change of scenery coming soon. Any guesses?**

**- Story's ending mega-soon.**

**- Oh, and if you click that little green button, I'll tell you some exciting news. **

S.W.I.T.Z

_P.S - I actually e-mail alerted Urban Dictionary for my word-a-day newsletter, so I know terms like ABC sex. _


	6. Part V: Motion Pictures in the Sky

_Inspiration brought to you by: _Kina Grannis

_The pleasantly plump waitress was brought to you by: _Malli/WeirdButAwesome (changed username)

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Ally Carter because she probably doesn't want to throw darts at a picture of her science teacher. Or the teacher himself. **

Part V: Motion Picture in the Sky

* * *

_Then waves came crashing down on me_

_And they tried to take me out to sea_

_You fought them off so gallantly and won_

_Then back again upon our shore_

_We really wanted nothing more_

_Than to hold each other 'til our arms grew tired_

-Together

Preston examined the bistro. While the place wasn't that furnished, he noticed, there were many costumers crowding around the waitress, ordering the special of the day -- a blue velvet cupcake with pecan frosting -- or one of the frozen delicacies. Preston crinkled his nose. Ever since he was a little boy, he despised the smell of coffee. The caffeine and sugar mixed together in those various blended concoctions. They tasted horrible, too. If he had to go on a mission that called for working in a coffee shop, he'd have to give up the job. The smell was just, _ugh._

He inhaled a small swoop of air through his mouth and bravely walked up to the counter, where he muttered, "Tall black coffee. To go."

As he watched the pleasantly plump waitress with the all-too-familiar dirty blonde hair prance around in the ridiculous apron take her sweet time making his blend when she knew he couldn't last any longer in the shop, Preston coughed and glowered at her.

"Hurry it up Chameleon. I haven't got all day," he whispered in his comms unit.

Even if the waitress was turned around, he could see her lips form into a small, barely noticeable smirk. "If I'm being forced to wear a fat suit, thanks to _your _suggestion, you can be bothered to wait a couple extra seconds."

With that, the girl turned around, taking the tiniest of steps to where the straws rested and putting on a big show of removing the wrapper ever-so-slowly and trying to stick it in the coffee cup. Then her eyes went up in faux-apology and she looked at him, a small frown resting on her face. "Oops." She looked at him, her eyes smiling, "It's a coffee. Guess it doesn't need a straw." She threw the straw into the garbage can and handed Preston the drink.

"Thanks, Chameleon," he gruffed out, turning the comms unit off.

As he walked out of the bistro, clutching the coffee in his hand, no one noticed the awkward way he was holding it so the smell wouldn't seep into his nose. No one even noticed that while Preston took out his cell phone from his pocket and brought it up to his ear, he also happened to grasp the chip that was hidden underneath the coffee holder and drop it into his shirt pocket.

* * *

Liz handed the hotel key card to the lady dressed in red behind the counter.

"Mademoiselle, did you have a pleasant stay?" She hotel manager asked Liz in her exotic accent.

"Yes, I did." Liz didn't bother to say this in French. There was no need.

"Would you like us to book you a ticket to somewhere or point out the best restaurants in Paris? Our concierge would be more that happy to help you." The lady looked at her expectantly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's alright. Thank you."

As red suit turned around and put the key back, Lizzie took this as a queue to leave. So, quietly and quickly, she scampered to the hotel exit, bowing her head to the doorman who tipped his hat, and waving a cab, telling the driver after he had placed her luggage in the back, "To the airport, s'il vous plaît."

* * *

"Hello?" Jonas was on call duty at Headquarters.

"Connect me to Solomon, will you Jonas?"

"What, I don't get a hello?" Jonas teased.

"Just connect me to freaking Solomon, Jonas. I don't have much time." Preston was on edge ever since he heard Jonas's voice. _What if he knew? What if Zach had told him? _

No. Zach would never do such a thing, the more rational part of Preston's brain told him. Preston sighed.

"Sorry, Jo. I'm just a little tense. Can you please connect me to Boss Man?"

Preston could almost see how Jonas's eyebrows were scrunched together at the moment, wondering what caused Preston's mood swing.

"Sure man, no prob." Just as he predicted, Jo's voice had a tinge of bemusement to them.

About a millisecond later, Joe Solomon's voice rang through the phone. "Mission accomplished, I suspect?"

"Yes, sir." Preston answered in an affirmative tone. "What time's the plane?"

"Tomorrow. Seven sharp. The ticket should be in your second dresser drawer located in your hotel."

Preston threw the coffee cup in a nearby trash can. "'Bye, Solomon."

He heard a, "Good job, Preston" on the cell phone before he pocketed it.

As he kept walking down the street to his hotel, he saw a tall blonde toting around a turquoise Dolce & Gabanna. As he zipped up his brown leather jacket, he palmed the chip from his jacket pocket and dropped it in the blonde's bag, simultaneously turning on his comms unit just in time to hear Cammie's voice say, "Well done, Ranger."

He smiled. "I loved the fat suit Chameleon. Although, I think you deserve a hairnet as well."

"Don't worry about that Ranger. Next meeting, I'll suggest that you and I should work at a cafe. And you can pick the costumes."

The smile immediately disbanded from Preston's face. "You wouldn't dare."

"That's the exact same thing I said right before the suggested the suit."

"Touché." Preston turned off his unit.

* * *

Liz leaned back in her seat. She could never get comfortable in an airplane. She could never sleep, never eat, never... do anything except sit there and people-watch. In a way, it was a good thing, because it was part of her job. On the downside though, the drowsiness that came with it wasn't so nice to put up with it.

She sighed, looking out of the window. They were up in the sky now, so the clouds were very noticeable. When she was little, her Grandpop would say that he wished that he could sleep on a cloud. "They are the softest thing imaginable, Lizzie," he would tell her, touching her on the nose.

"But, Grandpa," she would respond, "how do you know?"

"I don't Lizzie," he would say gently. "You don't really know anything in this world. But wouldn't it be great to sleep on a cloud? Just look at how soft and puffy they seem. Like cotton candy."

"Grandpa!" Liz would giggle, as he gave her a raspberry.

Then, Liz remembered, when her Grandfather was lying on his hospital bed, about to die, he took her into his frail arms and said, "Lizzie, it's time for me to go sleep on those puffy clouds, now. Don't cry, sweet girl. Grandpa's just going to sleep on the clouds. Won't you let Grandpa go?"

Lizzie had answered by wheezing out, "Ok, Grandpa. Go sleep on the clouds."

So Liz looked at the clouds now. And it was foolish, she knew, but she couldn't help but look for her Grandpop, knowing that he was sleeping on one the clouds around her. She would never know which cloud, but she kept hoping she would find him.

She kept hoping for a lot of things. Even if she knew that she could never find them. Whatever them was - an answer, a person, love.

_Then slowly like a timid flower_

_The sun rose up at just the hour_

_When we had slowly slipped out of my dream_

* * *

**Off the racks: **Hi. How's everyone? This chapter was short because the story is ending soon. But, not to worry, one more chapter and there'll be a deleted scene. Aren't you happy? Of course you are. Oh, keep a lookout for my _epic challenge entry/ fun-shot #4_ – that's two birds with the same stone.

**Review? **

- Like the spy-ish stuff I added?

- I know, it was filler. But still.

- Do you have a deleted scene you would like to write? 'Cuz then I'll post it. And, like, prolong the ending.

- Omigosh! I have a FB. And I already have Catherine and Kas. Add me. Er, ask me what my username thing is and I might tell you.

- Cheers for Cammie finally coming in!

**S.W.I.T.Z**

**Edit: As you know, I started this story a while ago. When I started filling out the rating and stuff, I realized that Preston W. was not on the characters list. =( So, after contacting the FF people, I would happily like to announce that yesterday (Pi day!) Preston was added to the list. WOOT! Therefore, I was the first person to write a Preston story. BRAGGING RIGHTS!**


	7. Part VI: A Truth I Would Rather Lose

_This chapter was written under the influence of: _Coldplay and Death Cab

To Kas: Thanks for beta-ing and reviewing and being the spiffiest person ever.

To Kiwi: I listened to the Artic Monkeys song, and although it's a great one, it's to _discopartydancepeppy_ to listen to while writing this.

To Simi: LISTEN TO AUGUST IS OVER!

Divess: Yes, I'm copying the nickname. I have no idea how you made up mine, nor do I want to know. Anyways, cheers for being buddies that're pissed at other people! xD

**Disclaimer: **If you really think I own Gallagher Girls and instead of making money off of my ideas by publishing books, I write fanfiction, I seriously think we have a bigger issue than a legal dispute over the rights. By the way, I totally stole that disclaimer.

* * *

Part VI: A Truth I Would Rather Lose

He didn't know what to think. So, instead, he looks forward, grinning at his girlfriend that he hasn't seen in a while now. And he pretends. He pretends that everything's okay and that he's not cheating on her and that nothing happened this summer except what was supposed to happen _(the mission)_. He pretends that he didn't have any feelings for the girl he just had sex with just three days ago. And he fakes a smile and a kiss, going up to Macey McHenry, his girlfriend as of two years and something days, telling her he missed and her and next time he goes to Paris – mission or not – he was going to be taking her with him. And Macey smiles and laughs and tells him it's okay and she's just happy he's back. With all this lying and acting like nothing ever happened, it should be easy for him to overlook everything that went on the past few days, right? It should be easy for him to overlook the fact that his Lizzie is standing just a few feet away – near the door of his office, looking at him with vacant eyes… right?

But he can't. He can't forget all those things and he doesn't know if it was love or just sex, but he can't just let it go – at least he knows that much.

Too bad he's already left something _(behind)_ that he can't replace.

She wants to stop thinking about it all. She wants to take all those memories of what happened between them out of her head and burn them as if they were pictures of a past boyfriend. But that's just it. He wasn't a past boyfriend. She was never his girlfriend and they had no right. They had no right to be a couple - or whatever the hell they were. There just wasn't a _them._ They were just two different people, just Liz and Preston. Not a couple, but somehow together.

So she sighs and heads back to the lab where Jonas is waiting for her, all while trying to scratch out all those memories _(with no avail)_.

And he's waiting there, Jonas, looking at her in that adorable way that only he can pull off.

"So, you're back," he states, looking at her.

Liz smiles. "Yeah."

"Macey told me you got here yesterday?"

"Yeah," she nods. But, really, she's wondering, _Since when do you and Macey talk? _

He, however, doesn't hear the question and queries, "If you got here a day ago, why didn't you tell me? We could've done something."

She sighs, not wanting an interrogation. "Yeah. We could've done something."

He looks at her then, knowing something's wrong. "Anything you wanna talk about, Liz?"

Liz. She hasn't heard that nickname in a while. _He_ called her Lizzie, after all.

"No," she shakes her head. Elizabeth looks out the door. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was just jet-lagged, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," he responds, taking her in. He feels like it's been a lifetime since he's seen her. But lifetime or not, he knows when she's lying, and this happens to be one of those times. Macey told him that Liz was in the lab until dawn, and here she was telling him that she went home to sleep.

But Jonas being Jonas, he smiles and lets her slip away. "Listen, Liz. MI6 called the other day…"

And he goes on with the story, Liz not being the least bit interested. Other than leaving, however, she sits there, in the lab on one of the rigid stools and listens to him. Because that's what a good girlfriend would do – even if she isn't technically one. She could always go on pretending, right?

Preston spends the rest of the day away from Macey, avoiding her at all costs. Tomorrow, he knows, she would be furious at him because he didn't take her out to the latest restaurant. She would shriek at him and start another trivial fight saying, "You left me alone on a Saturday. Saturday! What kind of good boyfriend does that, Preston?" And he would respond by making a faux apology trying to pull of the I'm-so-sorry-but-I-love-you-so-please-don't-break-up-with-me face and then she'd roll her eyes and say that he was forgiven and they would go back to her place and… who needs details?

Preston sighs and questions when this façade will get old. Until then, he–

"I don't know, Jonas. I just don't know."

He heard Lizzie's voice clearly through the door, so Preston walks up slowly and does what any normal person would've done at the time: eavesdrop.

"Think about it, okay? It's a great opportunity."

It's Jonas's voice Preston hears then and he turns away from the door for a second. Of course she's talking to Jonas. He is her _boyfriend_ after all. How could he have been so stupid to think what they had was going to last over the summer? Not the whole summer, even, it had lasted.

Preston starts to contemplate the idea of banding his head to the wall. Why the hell did this have to happen to him?

"It's just…" with the sound of Lizzie's voice touching his ear, he took in a deep breath and walked away from the door – quietly, unseen.

She looks at him now, cheeks red and puffy and all. Her luggage was on the passenger's seat and the car was already on, telling him that he was probably the last to find out.

He starts to walk out of the house – the place that was his retreat after a bad day, and night, at the office – and slowly, almost painfully, he makes his way towards Lizzie.

"Preston," she nods at him.

"Where are you going?" he asks, to tired to have a normal conversation as if nothing happened.

"We're relocating," she spits out abruptly. Then she looks at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"To where?" he wonders almost instantly.

"MI6."

He waits for more information. When she doesn't add anything, he speaks. "Why?"

"Jonas," she starts off on her ramble, "he got this call, over the summer. It was to invite us, me and Jonas, to MI6. They want us at their lab. They need new scientists for this… anyways, it's not that far from here. We just have to move and since me and Jonas are living in the same apartment…" she looks up at him, "it won't be too much of a hassle."

It seems like she's holding her breath so he answers, "What about us?"

"Preston," it seems to him like she's having a hard time getting this out, "there was…"

When she stops, he looks at her, knowing what she was going to say. _There was never an us. _

"Um. Anyways," she starts off again, "we'll still visit you all. Soon, too."

Preston just looks at her as she prattles on. "Lizzie," he says.

"Yes?" Her voice is breathless.

"I thought…" he loses his voice a little. "I thought it was **love at first site**."

"No, Preston," she tells him softly, "it was _lust_ at first sight."

And then he gets it. Somehow, that fact has gone over his head but right now, it hits him in the head and knocks him upside down. Because it was never love with Lizzie. It was only lust. He was only in want, but never in love.

And all this time, while he's thinking, _hey, that's the girl I want to be with_… she really wasn't what he thought she was. Because she wasn't Macey and he really loved Macey. He may have liked Lizzie, but maybe it was just the summer air speaking.

Preston looks at her then. He actually, really looks at her. Her blonde hair curling around her pale face, her pink lips and almond green eyes framing her heart shaped visage.

… and then maybe it wasn't just the summer air talking.

But right now, he knows he can't know anything for sure, because everything is indefinite.

And he's watching Lizzie drive away, slowly backing out of his garage space and he looks up at the sky. At least he knows one thing – August is over.

* * *

**To the unmentioned: **I love you all, and thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. Seriously, you have no idea how much I appreciate them. That being said, review? Throw a tomato at me or something if you really hated the ending (_let_them_eat_potatoes). Also, there'll be a deleted scene coming out. Soon. **Oh, for some reason, this chapter was written in present tense, where as the previous chapters were written in past.** Hope you don't mind.

(20 minutes later – when the chapter is completed)

Hold on a second, people**. I now realize why I wrote this in present tense. It's so at the end, I can say "August is over" instead of "August **was** over". Dude, my subconscious is so nifty. **

P.S – There's something bolded up there that's spelled wrong. It's because it's the title of this fabulous FF you have to check out.


End file.
